This invention relates to a level and more particularly to a level in which a plurality of vial assemblies are mounted on the level.
Such levels comprise a frame having an I-beam configuration which includes a pair of opposed edge rails connected together by a web. A plurality of spaced vial assemblies are mounted in spaced web openings in the web. These web openings permit the vials of the vial assemblies to be mounted on the web at different angles with respect to the edge rails. In some of these levels, an edge rail window is also provided in an edge rail to permit a vial to be viewed from the edge rail as well as from the web.
One object of the present invention is the provision an improved level with at least one web opening in the web and at least one edge rail opening in an edge rail.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved level with a plurality of vial assemblies to permit viewing a vial from both an edge rail and from the web.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved level which has different types of vial assemblies thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved level that has vial assemblies which are of simple construction and which are economical, simple and efficient to use and manufacture.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.